


The Smell of Coffee and Sweets

by Kamigwen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Jaehee is a sweets theif, MC and Jaehee have a tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamigwen/pseuds/Kamigwen





	The Smell of Coffee and Sweets

The sun was barely peeking through the thin curtains of the simple bedroom, a cold yet crisp breeze softly blowing through the room, awakening the woman who slept soundly in her bed. Jaehee Kang slowly opened her sleepy eyes, squinting from the sunlight. She rubbed her eyes for a few moments before finally sitting up in her bed, only to be greeted by a smell coming from her bedside table. The scent of coffee filled her nose, pulling her attention to see a cup of coffee with a heart on top as well as a note waiting for her awakening.

Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, Jaehee grabbed the note that rested besides the coffee, reading tit to herself “Hey Sleepyhead!” The note read “I noticed that you were sleeping in late for once so I wanted to make you a nice cup of coffee for when you finally wake up! If it’s cold by the time you’re reading this, just bring it downstairs and I’ll get you a fresh cup! With lots of love, MC!” The note from her love, Jaehee giggled softly before going to reach for the cup. Feeling the warmth of the mug told her that it was still a good temperature. Blowing on it lightly, she tasted the warm coffee, pleased with the perfect blend of sweet and bitter. As  she swallowed, she was proud to see how much MC had improved. Before it was either too sweet or too bitter, now it was just right. 

Deciding that she had been a lazy bug long enough, Jaehee grabbed the robe off of her bedpost, tying it around her waist securely, before lifting up the mug and note. Being careful with both, she made her way downstairs where she was greeted by the smell of sweets being baked. A smile decorated Jaehee’s face ‘MC must be trying the new recipe she was talking about.’ Not wanting to disturb her lover, Jaehee made sure to be quiet to get a view of MC In action. Taking another sip of her coffee, she peeked into the kitchen with her smile only growing at the sight that she loved to see. 

MC moved around the kitchen fluidly, a bowl tucked against her with a whisk sticking out. Her long brown hair was tied up in a braid, and she was wearing a white dress with a pink apron that worked well together. She moved to check her recipe before returning to stirring the contents of the bowl. She turned away from Jaehee to check on the oven, which allowed Jaehee to make her move. She snuck up on the unsuspecting MC, setting her mug down to wrap her arms around the female's waist, causing her to jump in shock. “OH!” She exclaimed, setting the bowl down on the counter “Jaehee! You almost made me drop the bowl and then I would have needed to start over!” Jaehee didn’t try to suppress her giggle, planting a gentle kiss on MC’s neck “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

MC turned in her arms to face her, an angelic smile on her face “It’s alright. Glad to see you finally awake. Did you like the coffee I made you?” “Yes I did, it was perfect, you’ve improved so much. I’m proud.” Jaehee’s praise made MC’s smile glow, the brunette humming “Wonderful! I was working on making some sweets for us to hand out as well as some tarts. I was working on the filling when you decided to scare me~” This made the taller female laugh under breath and place a kiss on her lovers lips “Hmm, but it was a good scare wasn’t it?” “Haha, yes it was a good scare.” As they talked, the oven timer dinged softly.

Peeling away from Jaehee, MC turned, grabbing an oven mitt before opening the oven door. She reached in to grab the cookie sheet covered in sweets, getting a secure grip before pulling it out. Once she looked the sweets over to make sure that they were baked properly, MC turned with a proud grin “Here they are! Fresh sweets to announce the opening of our-JAEHEE!!” Jaehee snickered as she grabbed one of the warm sweets, ignoring the heat of it as she popped it into her mouth. The chocolate sweet melted in her mouth due to it being fresh, and Jaehee would admit, it tasted like heaven. She didn’t have time to enjoy it however, since MC initiated a chase. They ran around the table in the kitchen, MC trying to catch Jaehee. 

The chase didn’t last long, since MC was faster than Jaehee. The chase ended with the two of them falling onto the ground. MC laid atop of Jaehee, taking advantage of the position to begin kissing her softly. The kiss began to get a little heated, when the door bursts open with 707 excaliming “SURPRISE! WE BROU- AHHH!” Both girls turned their heads to see three red faces that belonged to Zen, Yoosung, and 707. It was at that moment, Jaehee realized the suggesting position they were in.

MC had pinned both of Jaehee’s wrists above her head with her own, with her knee resting between Jaehee’s, causing the robe she wore to ride up slightly. With a bright red face, Jaehee exclaimed “W-Wait!! It’s not!” But she was cut off when Zen exclaimed “We are so sorry!! We’ll come back tomorrow!!” And then the door slammed shut. Poor Jaehee was extremely flustered, but MC, after getting an idea, purred softly “Well~ Since they left..” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Jaehee frowned some as she poked at the bruise on her shoulder. As she picked up a scarf to cover it, MC giggled in the other room, proud of her mark.


End file.
